Welcome to Germany
by Aafje1998
Summary: Aoba decides to live in Germany with Noiz. But how will it turn out?A fanfic about Aoba trying to get used to Germany, but he also meets Noiz's family and stuff, so live gets a bit hard. (My first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Germany

**Contains spoilers for Noiz's route in Re:connect!**

**This is my first fanfiction. For me to try writing one shows how deep I've sunken into the fandom. This is just some random idea I got so enjoy.**

**Dramatical Murder belongs to Nitro+Chiral**

* * *

He would go to Germany. He and Noiz had agreed and he really wanted to go. The night at the hotel made him sure of it. Noiz was the person Aoba wanted to spend his life with. The feeling of leaving everything behind however still didn't feel right. He knew it'd take some time to get used to everything. He knew nothing about Germany and the language. The first week would become hell to him. But last night he didn't think about it. Noiz was there and that was all he needed.

Aoba packed his stuff and went to Noiz who was waiting in the taxi. Yesterday he had said goodbye to everyone. Koujaku and Clear didn't like having him leave, but Aoba tried to explain he could come back whenever he wanted. At the moment he wasn't sure if they had understood. Saying goodbye to granny was the hardest for him. He didn't want to leave her behind on the island while he would be in Germany. She however did not feel like that at all and almost threw Aoba out of the house when he kept on talking about being able to return whenever he wanted. Now he had to go. He put his bags in the back of the taxi and set down next to Noiz. He began to feel uneasy but when Noiz held his hand most of it disappeared. Too bad it didn't last very long like that. As they arrived at the airport it had almost returned and when he sat down in the airplane it was even worse. Noiz holding his hand didn't work as a remedy anymore. It really felt strange to leave everyone on the island behind. Noiz noticed that Aoba wasn't feeling very well and started to talk to him instead. Hearing his voice helped Aoba calm down but the uneasiness did not fade away. It was Aoba's first time flying. They sat in the most luxurious part of the plane. Noiz apologized to Aoba, saying he had wanted to come with his family's private plane, but that his parents had needed it. Aoba didn't care much about that. The first class felt good enough to him. At the moment all he could think of was living in Germany with Noiz. Noiz tried to start conversations with Aoba, but most of them died in the middle. It was not that he didn't want to talk to Noiz. No, he loved to talk to Noiz, but he just couldn't keep his mind on them. Noiz knew that too and did not mind it at all. After that they entered a long period of silence. Aoba stared outside of the little window to the fluffy clouds that floated next to him. It slowly started to get dark outside. "Noiz," he said, "how long will this flight last?" They decided to go so quickly that Aoba had never thought about how long it would take to arrive. He heard Noiz moving next to him and knew he was finding the answer for him. A few moments later he got it. "It takes 12 hours to arrive. We've been flying for an hour now so we'll have to fly another 11 hours. It'll be around midnight when we arrive in Germany. If you want to you can try getting some sleep." Aoba nodded and looked at the clouds again. Underneath them he could see he sea and he remembered he had left the island.

The flight seemed to take forever. Aoba slept for a while and when he awoke he felt a lot better. He talked some with Noiz again, but after a while he wanted to get out of the plane and walk around a bit. He could walk around in the plane, but he didn't do that. The water underneath them had made room for land. Aoba asked Noiz how long it would take before arriving in Germany and was told it'd take 7 more hours. That meant they weren't even at the half of their journey. Aoba didn't know how to entertain himself for such a long time. He quickly noticed the television standing in front of him and decided to just have some fun with that. He missed the presence of Ren, but allmates were not allowed to be with passengers during the flight. It was something about the allmates jamming the plane so it was better to have them turned off. Because of that Ren was inside his bag. The television could not entertain Aoba forever. When he got bored of it, Aoba looked next to him. There he saw Noiz sleeping. After eating Aoba decided to do the same.

When Aoba woke up a little he could feel a hand touching his. Sort after that he felt a kiss against his cheek. Aoba quikly opened his eyes and sat up straight. He looked into the eyes of the boy sitting next to him.

"Noiz!" Aoba yelled surprised. "Why did you do that?"The other smiled. "You were sleeping and it looked so cute." Aoba looked away from him. "That's not a good excuse to kiss me." Noiz laughed. "I know. It's just that we'll arrive in half an hour." After hearing that Aoba sat up and looked out of the window. He didn't see much except for some clouds. It was dark outside. He remembered Noiz had said they would arrive around midnight, so of course it was dark. Aoba held Noiz's hand. He looked at his face and smiled. He was feeling happy. It was not because he liked being in Germany, but just the feeling of being with Noiz and knowing the long flight was finally coming to an end. He talked with Noiz about life in Germany and tried memorizing some of the basic things. They also talked about the fact that Aoba needed to learn German. Aoba knew that but at the moment he didn't want to think about it.

Finally the moment was there. They heard the pilot saying they were going to arrive soon. They had to fasten their seatbelts and wait until the plane had stopped. When Aoba looked outside once again he could see the lights of the city peering through the dark. As they came closer a runway became visible. As the plane hit the ground the feeling of uneasiness came back to Aoba. He was here. He was in Germany at the moment and in a few minutes he would walk on ground that was not Midorijima. And that moment was getting closer and closer. The plane stood still. The captain thanked all the passengers for travelling with this airline and wished them all a nice stay in Germany. After a few more words from him, they could leave the plane. Aoba grabbed Noiz's arm and held it close to him. Noiz looked at him and laughed. Noiz could understand how Aoba was feeling. It was only logical for him to be scared in a foreign country. He didn't even know a word of the language that was spoken here. At least Noiz knew Japanese before going to Midorijima. Aoba knew nothing. He even came here because of something Noiz had wanted. It had been a very quick decision without any time to plan big things. Now they were here.

"Are you nervous?" He asked Aoba, already know the answer.

"Yeah" Was the answer he got. "Well we shouldn't stay inside the plane forever. Let's go."

The hand around his arm held him even tighter. Then they stepped out of the plane.

The airport made Aoba kind of regret that he did not know a word German. Off course there was English written all over the place, but Aoba would've liked being able to read them. Not being able to read, wasn't the worst part. The worst was hearing German everywhere. So many people were talking the language like it was no big deal. It made Aoba feel ever worse than when he stepped on the plane. When Aoba got his bags back, Noiz took him to the exit of the airport. Noiz asked Aoba first if he wanted to leave immediately or stay for a while and have something to eat. Aoba said he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He was feeling tired and just wanted to be at Noiz's house. Noiz agreed. He was feeling pretty tired too. He called for a taxi and put Aoba's bags in it. Aoba would've liked to have Ren with him but before he could get him the trunk had been closed and Noiz was sitting inside the car telling their destination to the driver. So he left Ren inside the bag and set down next to Noiz. As the car moved to the house Aoba looked outside. Neither he nor Noiz were saying anything. Germany already felt a lot different than Japan, especially Midorijima. The cars were driving on the right side of the road instead of the left. And there were a lot of cars. At the old resident district there were only a few cars. Here he was surrounded with cars. The next thing that was different was that there was no word Japanese to be found. It wasn't that strange since they were inside an European country.

Aoba could see tall buildings in the center of the city. Most of time however he would see trees and bushes blocking his view of the city at night. He decided to stop looking outside and moved his eyes towards Noiz. Noiz was looking outside of the other window. His hand was empty. Aoba took the opportunity and grabbed it. Noiz looked up and smiled lightly at him.

"Are you still nervous?"

"Only a little. It's very strange, but I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"I'm sure."

Aoba was feeling a lot better with Noiz by his side and soon they had a conversation going. This time it was about the company Noiz's family was running. When they first met Aoba'd never thought he was a rich German kid. All of it didn't matter anyways. Even if Noiz was a poor guy. It didn't matter. But now that he knew Noiz's family was running a big company, he got curious. So he asked about it for the first time. It seemed his family owned a big electronics company. They created a lot of things like allmates, coils and televisions. Noiz didn't go into much of the details. 'You'll get the details when we go there' was what he said to Aoba.

As they were talking the taxi drove into a village. Not watching the scenery anymore Aoba was surprised when the taxi suddenly stood still. Noiz paid the driver and got out of the car. "Are you coming?" he asked. Aoba quickly got out too. When he stood on the street he saw Noiz with his bags standing next to him. The taxi drove off and the two stood alone on the street in the middle of the night. "So, let's get into the house. We're both tired." Aoba nodded. He looked around the street and saw a lot of big houses. "Which house is yours?" Noiz pointed at the house at the other side of the street. "Does your family live there too?" Aoba asked with a slightly scared voice. Noiz smiled. "No they don't live in this house. They live in the city. I thought you'd feel better if we lived at a village close to the city instead of in the city around my parents." Aoba nodded. This did indeed feel a bit more relaxed. "So are you coming?" Noiz walked towards the house while still holding Aoba's bags. "Noiz, you can give my bags to me." Noiz acted like he didn't hear him and walked up the driveway. Aoba quickly ran after him. By the time he stood next to Noiz, the house had been unlocked. Aoba did not take a very good look at his surroundings. It was dark and he was too tired to take a good look at the outside of Noiz's house. The inside was a part Aoba did look at. Well, not very much. As they stood in the hallway Noiz walked up the stairs. "The house isn't very big, but I tried making the best of it." He said while carrying the bags upstairs. Aoba followed him. They walked into a room where Aoba could see a bed. It was Noiz's bedroom. It was obvious Noiz had been living here for a while. His clothes were laying over a chair and some parts of the room weren't very tidy. Aoba didn't care. Noiz put his bags on a chair and set on the bed. Aoba walked towards him and fell on the bed. He was feeling very tired. "Are you going to sleep with your clothes on?" Noiz asked him. "Is it a problem?" Aoba answered a little bit annoyed. "I just want to sleep." Noiz grinned. "At least take of you coat and socks." "Yes mom." Aoba stood up and took off his clothes until he was only wearing his underpants. Then he lay on the bed again. "Is it okay like this?" He asked. Noiz nodded. He brought his head closer to Aoba and kissed him. "I'm glad you decided to come here with me. Good night." Aoba closed his eyes. He could here Noiz stripping too. The bed bounced a bit when he joined Aoba in the bed. "Good night." Aoba whispered before entering a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay that was it for chapter 1. Next chapter'll be about exploring the town. Please review and favorite/follow. (I hope it wasn't very bad. I didn't really check it after finishing).**


	2. Chapter 2 - House showing

**I was planning on making this whole chapter complete first, but I've got a little writersblock and school to attend to -_- So here's the first part of the 'showing the town' chapter. Just to make some things clear:**

"Normal text in English is Japanese speaking"

"_Italic text in English is English speaking"_

_"Italic text in German is German speaking"_

**I don't translate every single German thing I write here, because I do that to show Aoba's lack of knowledge in the German language (My German can not be flawless, because I'm not German and I'm not really the best in my German classes) Hope you enjoy this chapter ^-^**

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, it was already morning. The spot next to him where Noiz had been sleeping, was empty. _'Maybe he's gone to work and left me alone in the house' _thought Aoba._ 'No'_ he ensured himself. Noiz wasn't like that. At least not when they had only been here for one day. Aoba sat up and looked around the room. It was quite big. The walls had a soft grey color and the floor was black. On the left side there was a big window and a door to the balcony right next to it. On the right was a door, probably leading to Noiz's closet (thought Aoba). There was a small table on each side of the bed and three chairs, one containing Aoba's clothes, were placed randomly around the chamber.

Aoba got out of bed and walked towards the big leather chair he had thrown his bags and clothes onto last night. He grabbed his clothes and got changed. He would take a shower later when Noiz had told him where he could find the bathroom. When he got changed, he opened his bag and took a ball of blue fur out of it. It had been some time since he had last activated Ren. The eyes of the dog opened and his deep voice sounded through the quite empty room.

"Aoba"

"Good morning Ren"

"Good morning. We have arrived I assume?"

"Yeah, we're in Noiz's house."

"I see. It looks decent."

"Yes. Even though I've only seen the bedroom, it looks really nice."

"And where's Noiz?" Ren looked around the room trying to find him.

"You can't locate him? Usually you know where everybody is." Aoba said while letting out a small laugh.

"I'm picking up a signal of his allmate, but since this location is unknown to me, I can't exactly point out where he is exactly."

"Well, I'm sure he's downstairs. Let's go." He picked up Ren and walked with him in his arms out of the room.

The hallway was big and white. Now and then there was a table with some flowers on it. Aoba liked them. They were really pretty. He paid no attention to the doors on that floor, there were too many and, not being in a mood to open every single one of them, he walked down the stairs.

When he neared the end of the stairs he saw Noiz. He stood at the front door and looked like he was talking to someone.

"Noiz, good morning." Aoba said.

The guy turned around.

"Good morning Aoba, come over here."

He winked at him and Aoba walked towards the door. Outside stood a woman. Her hair was short and black. She looked like she was around the age of forty. Aoba held Ren tightly in his arms and stood next to Noiz. The woman held out her hand.

_"Morgen, mein Name ist Anna, ich bin eure Nachbarin." _Confused Aoba looked at Ren, then to Noiz and back to Ren again. Noiz understood what Aoba was trying to say.

"She says: good morning, my name is Anna, I'm your neighbor." Aoba felt relieved to hear a translation and took Anna's hand.

"Aoba" he said quickly_. _

_"Aoba, das ist ein schöner Name. Es ist kein deutscher Name.__Wo kommst du her?" _ Aoba, lost in the impossible sounding language, tried to get Noiz into translating again. Noiz, however, had already made the next move and talked back in German to the woman.

_"__Er kommt aus Japan. Er kann kein Deutsch verstehen und sprechen." _

She looked at Aoba with surprise in her eyes.

_"__Then can you speak English?"_ She asked. English this time huh. Well at least he could understand it and speaking… well he could make some logic sentences. Aoba nodded and Anna smiled.

_"__That's great! So.. are you friends? Are you spending a holiday over here or something?"_

He shook his head_. _

_"__I'm going to live her from now on." _

He looked next to him, trying to find some help from Noiz, but he just stood there smiling. Aoba knew the situation wouldn't get any better if Noiz entered, but still he was feeling very alone at the moment. Off course Noiz would tell her all about their little adventures at the hospital, but couldn't he at least have told her about him before he had gotten downstairs. Aoba woke up out of his world of thoughts by the sounds of Anna clapping in her hands.

_"__So you're like roommates." _Aoba scratched the back of his head.

_"__Something like that maybe." _

_"__Oh, I have one last question." _

Aoba sighed. Wasn't she done yet? He just wanted to be alone with Noiz. Still… he also didn't want to be rude so he put up a fake smile and told her she could ask him whatever she wanted to know.

_"__Why do you dye your hair?"_

Shocked Aoba took a step back. He could hear Noiz laughing next to him.

_"__Dye my hair?" _He slowly brought out.

_"__Yes. It's obviously dyed. Why did you do it? Was your original color not what you liked? Maybe if you hadn't let your hair grow so long, it'd look nicer." _Her words really hurt Aoba.

At the island none of his friends, actually none of its inhabitants, had ever said anything about the color of his hair. It was always about the length and the ability to feel with it.

_"__This is my original hair color and it's this long because it's not possible to cut it." _ Anna looked confused.

_"__What do you mean it's not possible? You can just…." _She brought her hand closer to Aoba's face and tried to touch his hair. In a reflex he tried to step back, but tripped and feel down.

"Ouch" he said, while rubbing against his back, which'd hit the floor first.

"Aoba! Are you okay?" He heard Ren, now sitting on his lap, saying.

"Ah yes."

Noiz had stopped laughing and crouched down next to him.

"Are you really okay?" Aoba could see the concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm really fine." He looked back at Anna who was just about to leave.

"_Ich lasse euch beide allein. Tschüss!"_

She walked away while waving back at the two guys sitting in the hallway. Both Noiz and Aoba looked at her as she walked out of the garden. When they couldn't see her anymore, Noiz stood up and closed the door. He gave Aoba a hand and pulled him up.

"Are you really okay?" he asked once again.

"Yes Noiz."

"Okay, shall I show you the bathroom? Then you can take a bath while I prepare breakfast."

Aoba nodded and they walked up the stairs.

The bathroom was located at the end of the corridor and became another surprise for Aoba. In his old bathroom the bath, toilet and sink could barely fit in. Now that problem was nowhere to be found. Aoba could see that just the shower already took half the space of his previous bathroom. Then there was a big bathtub placed next to the large window.

"Isn't it a bit strange to have such a big window in your bathroom? Won't people see you from outside" Aoba asked.

"Well, the window is on the side of the garden. Even if people other than me were in the garden, they would never be able to see you. The glass works only one way. You can look outside but people can't look in."

Noiz walked back to the door and grinned at Aoba.

"I'll make some breakfast so take a shower or bath and get down after that."

Aoba nodded. When Noiz left the room Aoba turned towards the shower. The bath looked really nice, but at the moment he didn't feel like sitting alone in that huge tub.

The water hitting his head felt nice. The shower looked like something from the future first but after some struggle Aoba had found the right way to adjust it. As he let the water run over him he got lost in his thoughts. It was only when he realized he was getting dizzy of the heat from the shower that he got out of his thoughts. He turned off the water and grabbed himself a towel, stood in front of the window and looked outside. The view was astonishing. Noiz's garden was big, but that was not what grabbed Aoba's attention. Behind the garden was what Aoba was really looking at. He hadn't noticed yet, but it seemed the town they were living was situated on a hill. Aoba could see the skyline of the city behind the trees of the garden. It looked like it was situated in a valley_. 'That city must be the place where Noiz works'_ Aoba thought. He stepped away from the window and put on his clothes. He opened the door to the hallway and stepped out of the bathroom.

When Aoba got down he could smell the scent of baked eggs. He followed the scent and ended up in the kitchen where he saw Noiz in an apron.

"Smells nice"

Aoba said while sneaking up to his boyfriend. He hugged him from behind and could feel Noiz shock for a second.

"What do you think you're doing sneaking up to me while I'm making you breakfast." Noiz said to him with a laugh.

"It was a _thank you_" Noiz put the eggs down and turned around.

"This is a better thank you."

He said as he took Aoba chin and pulled it towards him. Aoba, not totally getting what was going on, received a deep and long kiss from Noiz. Aoba stepped back and wiped off the saliva on his lips.

"What was that for?"

"What? Don't you like my _'thank you'_ gift?"

"It's not like you have to say _'thank you'_ for anything."

"Really? Can't I say thank you to you because you are here with me right now?"

Aoba looked away and could feel his head was turning red.

"It was my own choice so you don't have to thank me for anything."

He murmured, still not looking at Noiz.

"And it was my own choice to make breakfast so no complaining."

Noiz answered as he placed a plate with eggs on the table.

Noiz sat down and pointed at the eggs.

"Are you going to eat or what?" He asked.

Aoba nodded and set down next to Noiz. He felt hungry and quickly ate the food in front of him.

"Uhm.. it's really delicious Noiz."

"Does it surprise you?" Noiz let out a small laugh.

"Well for someone that only ate pasta and pizza in Japan, I'm surprised you can actually cook."

Noiz was silent for a moment. It was true he had only eaten that back then, but he could at least make some eggs. It wasn't that hard.

"Noiz…" Aoba sounded like he wanted to ask something.

"What is it?"

"What kind of stuff do you want to do today? I'm sure you have work and stuff so…"

"I'm free today. I wanted to show around town."

"Uh? Around town?" Aoba thought about his meeting with Anna and immediately felt depressed.

"Yeah, if you're living around here, you'll have to get to know the place a little. It'd be no fun for you if you were to be alone and could only stay inside the house."

"You're right, but I don't want it to be like this morning."

Noiz grabbed his hand. Shock by the sudden action Aoba looked right at Noiz.

"I won't let something like that happen. You can trust me, right?"

Aoba nodded. He knew he could trust Noiz. And Noiz was right. He needed to get around town otherwise he'd never go outside.

"Okay. I'll go with you to town, but show me around the house first. I don't even know what the house I'm living in looks like." Aoba smiled at Noiz.

"That's good. I was planning on showing you the town at noon so we still have the morning for the house."

"What time is it by the way. My coil doesn't really help me since it's still set on the time in Japan." Aoba asked Noiz.

"It's 10 AM so we have enough time."

Noiz stood up and walked towards the large glass door leading to the garden.

"Shall I show you the garden first?"

Aoba had looked at the garden from the bathroom before, but actually standing there felt totally different. It was a big space full of grass. At the end stood some trees and the side was blocked by a wooden fence. The first few meters of the garden were paved. A small paved path went through the grass towards a small pool.

"You have a pool?" Aoba asked surprised.

He'd already understood Noiz was rich, but owning a private pool was really something. On the other hand, Noiz's family also owned a plane and compared to that having a pool didn't really mean so much.

"You want to swim?"

"Not now. Maybe another time. "

"Fine by me. Come I'll show you some more of the house."

The next two hours were filled with walking through the whole house. Aoba got to see every part of it. The doors on the second floor (the floor where the bathroom and the bedroom were) led to a guestroom and some study rooms. On the first floor were the kitchen and the living room. As last they walked around the garage and the front garden. Aoba had already been here last night, but had not seen a single thing back then. The garden wasn't the biggest one ever but it was also not a small garden. A small path went from the front door to the driveway. The garden was decorated with rocks and flowers. The thing that caught Aoba's eyes was the car standing on the driveway. It made Aoba wonder if Noiz knew how to drive. He didn't feel like asking it and just looked around the street, where no one was walking.

When morning had passed and the two had had lunch, it became time to go into town. They walked out of the house into the street. Even though the weather was beautiful, Aoba couldn't see anyone.

"Are there no other people around?" Aoba asked Noiz.

Noiz shook his head.

"Most of them are at work and the ones that are home are swimming in their pools or sunbathing in their chairs. So I don't think you'll have to worry about meeting any of the neighbors at this moment. I don't think we'll see many people until we reach the main street."

Noiz held out his hand to Aoba, as he wanted him to hold it. Aoba understood and took his hand. As no one was watching it couldn't really hurt. So they walked further and further away from their house to the center of the town.

* * *

**So that was it for this chapter. I hope to continue soon, but I don't know when I have time or inspiration. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.**

**I want to thank 'Kim' for writing a review, I tried doing what you said. And for you question about what city they live in, the city Noiz is working in is based of Franfurt am Main. I was there when I started writing this so I still have the lview of that city in my mind. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Shopping

**This really took a long time. I had no inspiration, but finally here it is. The third chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

When they reached the main street, Aoba decided not to let go of Noiz's hand. He knew they would catch a lot attention just by their looks and the feeling of their hands together was the only thing that could soothe the nervous feeling Aoba was having. And Aoba was right about them catching a lot of attention. As they walked around the street he could hear people whisper about them. They would look back and just look at them.

"Noiz, they're all staring at us"

"That's not so strange. They're not used to seeing two guys walking hand in hand. You don't like the attention?"

Aoba stared at the ground. "I hate it. They don't need to stare so much. We're not that strange, right?"

Noiz nodded. "You shouldn't care so much about what other's think of us. If we want to hold hands then there's nothing wrong with that. But uh,"

He pointed at the building they were standing in front of. _Supermarkt _it said.

"If we want to go get some groceries, it might be easier without."

Aoba could quickly guess they were standing in front of a supermarket. It was not that hard to find out as the word was only one letter different from the English word. Also all the pictures of food and prices beside them made it easy to guess.

Aoba nodded to Noiz and let go of his hand. Immediately a wave of insecurity came over him. Aoba shook head. _I've got to be strong_ he thought.

Supermarket…. Yeah more like the biggest place to get food to Aoba. He'd never been the one to get groceries back on Midorijima. As he wasn't the one to make dinner, it didn't seem useful for him to do shopping. But now as he lived together with Noiz it had become part of his life.

It wasn't the shopping that was hard, it was the fact that Aoba didn't know much of the food that was on sale. Aoba couldn't find most of the food he always used to eat and in return he got a lot of food he'd never heard of. Again his lacking skill in German returned. If he wanted to know what something was he had to ask Noiz since he couldn't read the description.

This way their shopping took almost the rest of the free time they had. In the end Aoba gave up on knowing what Noiz what buying.

"You'll see what I'm going to cook this evening" Noiz had said.

"As long as it's not pizza or pasta it's fine." Aoba had answered.

Noiz had given him a slightly annoyed look. When he saw that Aoba started to laugh.

"Well you better be prepared. Next time we're eating at home it's you turn to cook." The moment Noiz said that, Aoba stopped laughing. He knew he wasn't a great cook, no even worse. He had never cooked and knew it wouldn't turn out well if he did try.

When they finally came home, Noiz spend his time in the kitchen. Aoba decided to spend some time in the garden. The weather was still as beautiful as it had been in the morning. Noiz had said it'd take an hour to finish dinner so Aoba decided to make some calls to his friends.

First was granny. This was also the shortest call. "If everything's fine," she said "I don't need to know everything." After 10 minutes the call ended. She was fine and everybody actually was. Of course it was quiet in the house, not having her stupid grandson around, but it was no problem (yet). Aoba wasn't gone for that long yet. 2 days only, not enough time for real loneliness to show up.

Next was Koujaku. He wouldn't stop talking. He wanted to know everything that had happened till now. How was the weather, was Noiz nice, was the town okay? He just didn't stop talking. No matter how much Aoba told him everything was fine and that Noiz was being the cutest thing alive (the last one making Koujaku feel incredibly uneasy) he kept talking. In the middle of their conversation Aoba heard Noiz walking into the garden.

"Dinner's ready."

"Ah, I'll come. Koujaku I have to go, dinner's ready." Aoba said into his Coil.

"Now, but it's nowhere near dinnertime." Koujaku said confused.

"Where you are maybe. Don't forget the difference in time. It's way earlier over here."

"That's true. Call me again sometimes okay?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

Aoba walked into the kitchen. On the table stood a bowl with some yellow, small things inside. Next to it stood a plate with a sausage on it. Noiz was already sitting at the table.

"What are we eating?" Aoba said. He had no idea what this food was. It was really different from what he'd always eaten back home.

"Sauerkraut with sausage. It's pretty easy to make and it's no pizza or pasta. Just try it."

Noiz said. He took a spoon and put some of the sauerkraut onto Aoba's plate. Aoba sat down and looked at his food. _Is this really tasty? _He thought. In the corner of his eye he could see Noiz eat all he could. It really was good then? Aoba took a fork and put some of the food into his mouth.

"It's sour." Was all Aoba could say.

Noiz laughed. "Well it's not called SUAERkraut for nothing. But do you like it."

Aoba nodded. "It's a bit strange, but it tastes pretty good. Seems I underestimated your cooking once again."

"Twice on one day. That's pretty bad." Noiz said smiling. "By the way, do you have an idea when you want to get German lessons. I guess it'd be hard for you to live here without any knowledge of the language."

Aoba looked at the floor. "Can't you teach me? I don't want to be taught by someone I don't know."

Noiz shook his head. "I don't think I can do much for you. My life's really busy. I have my part of the company to look after. If my free time were to be the only time I could spend to teach you it'd take a year to just have you learn the basic things. Unless you don't mind being unable to do anything in this country, you'd better have a teacher."

"Sure. Can you get someone nice to teach me?" Aoba said, knowing that even if he didn't like it, it'd be better to learn some German or he'd have to depend on Noiz for the whole time. Not that that was very bad, but maybe Noiz wasn't waiting for something like that.

"I'll call for a teacher tomorrow. Now eat up." Noiz tilted his head and let out a small smile.

Aoba felt as if the evening and night they'd spend would become amazing. His expectation however was soon gone. They were sitting in front of the television switching from movie to soap (all in German) when Noiz's coil ran.

"Sorry, it's work. I have to take this." Noiz stood up and walked towards the hallway. Aoba could hear him talk German to the person on the other side of the call. Noiz sounded like he was having a small argument. Aoba couldn't understand what he was saying but he seemed to be upset and surprised. When Noiz came back to him he had a sad look in his eyes.

"That was the office. I had planned to return to work tomorrow, but it seems they want to see me right now. Sorry. I'll have to leave you alone for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning. You can come see my work then."

Aoba said nothing. He just stood up and gave Noiz a kiss.

"Have a safe trip. I see you tomorrow."

"Yes…"

As soon as Aoba saw Noiz drive away (_he really can drive! _Was what Aoba thought when he saw him get in his car) Aoba decided to go to bed. He couldn't understand anything on TV so it was useless to keep watching it. The house felt too big when he was alone, the town too scary. The bed where the two had slept last night was cold without the heat of a second body.

"Come back home soon, Noiz." Aoba whispered into the darkness before he fell asleep.

I hope to get the next chapter done before/in my next vacation (december) so be patient.


	4. Bonus Chapter

**This is made from a scenerio my friend gave me. I told her I had no inspiration and she sure had way to much. It's a story that just doesn't make sense. Once again, it was not my idea.**

* * *

As Aoba and Noiz walked across the street, Aoba could feel people looking at them. And he was right about them catching a lot of attention. As they walked around the street he could hear people whisper about them. They would look back and just look at them.

"Noiz, they're all staring at us" Aoba said.

"Well, yeah, it's kind of unusual when 2 boys are walking hand in hand." Noiz answered, but it was not like he actually felt bothered about the eyes focused on him.

"I think we should make clear to those people that it's totally normal for us to do this." Aoba said

"How do you want to do that?" Noiz said, looking confused.

"Well how about this…?"

Aoba pulled Noiz towards him and kissed him. First soft and light. Noiz was a bit shocked. Aoba wasn't the kind of person who'd suddenly kiss someone in public. Did it actually matter? No, because it was some good kissing Aoba did. As if the looks they were getting first, weren't enough, even more people began to look in their direction. It didn't take too long are they'd formed a circle around the kissing couple.

Aoba let go of Noiz lips.

"I think we made them see that we-" Aoba couldn't finish his sentence. Before he knew it Noiz had interrupted him by continuing the kiss. His kiss was way more passionate than Aoba's and his wild tongue let Aoba know he wasn't going to stop.

All of a sudden the scenery started to change. Christmas trees started to sprout and soon the whole street was filled with full grown trees. As if planned stalls were built everywhere. It had become Christmas while it was summer! As if it wasn't enough, fireworks lit the sky on fire and give their kiss a beautiful look.

Ren who'd been inside Aoba's bag all the time , looks outside to see Aoba kiss under a glow by fireworks.

"Aoba let me join."

"Ren? Mhm, you too? But you're an allmate."

"Not necessarily."

A light engulfed Ren's body and the next he could be seen he was in his Rhyme form.

"Can I join you know?"

Aoba nodded. If Ren could do such things just to be with him, then it wouldn't be bad to have him join. But Noiz felt different about it. He was just having a great moment with HIS boyfriend, the allmate didn't have to join.

Ren has always been there for him, so even if he loves Noiz, he really likes Ren too.

Noiz looked at Aoba and saying:

"Does Ren really have to join? I thought we were having a moment here."

Aoba nodded.

"I know it was something between the two of us, but Ren has always been here for me. If he wants to make a request I don't think I can reject him. I mean look at him. He even turned into a human for me."

Noiz couldn't fight against an argument like that. He knew Aoba loved that allmate of his. So instead of bringing up a new argument to argue about he began to look around him. The people hadn't gone away yet. No even more people kept coming to look at them. The whole sudden Christmas really was a special thing it seemed. Just when he wanted to show Aoba that the street wasn't the right place for them, Ren touched Aoba.

"Aoba," he said,

"there are too many people here. Let's go back to Noiz's home to continue what we were doing."

Aoba agreed and the three of them walked through the crowd back to their home.

They had barely entered the house and the whole thing began again. First Noiz kissed Aoba but was soon pushed away by Ren. _You've had your turn _was what he got told. So Noiz just sat there watching the two other guys doing things he wanted to do. And then it came to him. Ren was a dog. That would mean he'd like doggy style right? And since Aoba disliked that stance it would make Ren his perfect partner. With this in mind he walked towards Ren. But poor little Noiz couldn't keep his plan for himself. Aoba noticed he was thinking something and made his move first.

"Ren" he whispered, not letting Noiz hear him. "Would you like me if I turned into a dog?"

"Aoba" Ren was shocked. He had put so much effort into turning in a human and now Aoba wanted to become a dog? It didn't make sense. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Don't ask. Just say yes or no."

Ren sighed. "Yes"

"Great. Then watch me!"

Aoba smiled and the light that had changed Ren before now engulfed Aoba. He came out as a little dog. He looked almost the same as Ren in his allmate form, only a little less fluffy and in a lighter blue color.

Such an act couldn't be left unanswered of course. Ren turned back to his original form. Noiz just stood there watching his own boyfriend making love to his robot dog. He had been defeated. The only thing he could do now was leaving the two alone. He went to his room and looked outside. The fireworks had stopped but he could still see the Christmas trees in town. Same for the hundreds of lights coming from the stalls. With the beautiful scenery in mind he fell asleep, dreaming of the threesome he couldn't have.


End file.
